But Why?
by Neko-Houkou
Summary: Rewritten! Kanji is unable to comprehend what Naoto is telling him. Perhaps a hands-on demonstration will yield better results. T for safety and measurements. Reviews are very much appreciated!


**EDIT:** I rewrote this with description instead of dialogue only

I want to thank **Jake-Everfree, Ikasury, Smallbell** and **hunterofcomedy** for the compliments on my dialogue. Some of you liked the dialogue-only version better than others, but I hope if you decide to reread this story, you will like the full description version more.

I want to thank **P.T. Piranha** too. I know you really disliked dialogue only, but you weren't mean about it. You stated what you disliked clearly without throwing around pointless insults, and I appreciate the constructive criticism.

I do not own Persona 4. The DVDs were expensive enough.

* * *

"Okay, ya lost me again." Kanji stared across the table at his petite friend, looking perplexed.

Naoto did her best not to sigh. "Kanji, this is the third time I've explained it," she stated plainly, hoping her frustration wasn't evident.

"Sorry, Naoto, I just don't get it."

This time Naoto couldn't help but sigh. Kanji was by no means a complete idiot, but sometimes it amazed her how he could be so quick on the uptake sometimes and completely clueless at others. "I did not think it would be so difficult for you to grasp. It is a fairly simple request."

"Yeah, I just… Can we go through it one more time? I'll ask the questions so I know what's going on." It was clear from his tone that he really wanted to understand what she was asking of him.

"Very well. I see no other way to expedite the process." She winced internally as soon as the words were out of her mouth, knowing exactly what he would ask next.

"What-"

"Speed things up."

Kanji blinked, surprised by the abrupt response. "Oh. Right, then. So you want me to sew something."

"More specifically, a dress." Naoto added, wanting to make sure he understood exactly what she wanted. Although, at the rate this was going, she could sit in his kitchen all night with him before he figured it out.

Kanji nodded. "Right. So you want me to make a dress," he confirmed.

Naoto thought the repetition was pointless, but if it helped him understand then so be it. "Yes."

"Alright, and it's supposed to be the same style as the one in this magazine advertisement?" He pointed to the picture. It was short without being scandalous, and had a rather flattering cut around the… chest area.

"That's correct." Naoto had spent more time than she would like to admit pouring through advertisements, trying to find the perfect one. Her limited experience with fashion had caused a major delay in the process of actually obtaining said dress.

"Okay. And these are the measurements on this piece of paper here?" He poked at the aforementioned sheet, barely touching it. He also managed to turn a rather interesting shade of pink.

"That is correct. Although, I fail to see why this would make you blush." It was a stark contrast to his normal 'tough guy' façade that he used when interacting with anyone but his friends. Naoto thought it suited him much better than his usual scowl.

His blush deepened as he looked everywhere in the room but at her. "That isn't, er, ahem, anyway, this dress is for?" he stuttered.

Naoto closed her eyes very briefly. While the blush was flattering, the stutter was not, and her previous mild irritation began to return. "It will be used for an undercover assignment in conjunction with the Inaba Police force."

"That makes sense," Kanji stated plainly. "Who's gonna wear it though?"

"I already told you, I am."

Kanji blinked owlishly before responding. "And that's where ya lost me the last three times."

That was the problem? It wasn't as though she had said something truly bizarre, such as that the dress was for Dojima. "Kanji, I already told you that I would be the one using the dress."

"See, that's what doesn't make any sense to me. Naoto, you hate dresses," he called her bluff.

Naoto panicked for a split second. Practice at hiding her emotions kept it from showing, for which she was grateful. She needed a cover for the fact that, yes, she absolutely hated dresses. "I would not go so far as to say I hate dresses. I dislike them and prefer men's clothes, but I have accepted my gender, and some of the… consequences that entails." Perhaps 'consequences' wasn't the best choice of words, but there was a chance he would buy the excuse.

"Ya may not have a problem with being a girl, but right now you're face said you hate dresses."

Naoto frowned. Perhaps she needed further practice at keeping her face an unreadable mask. The fact that Kanji was so easily able to notice her emotions was somewhat embarrassing. Although, it did make her happy to know he was paying attention to her. "…That is not the point. Regardless of my feelings toward dresses, my request stands."

Kanji paused for a moment. He stared at a spot on the ceiling and scratched his head. He looked surprisingly thoughtful. Kanji was no fool, but he usually didn't take the time to pick and choose words, so Naoto waited patiently, almost eagerly, to hear what he would say. "You said this was for an undercover mission, yeah?"

"… As I said before, yes." The question was unexpected, making her hesitant to answer. The fact that it was a repeat question just further flustered her, though.

"Hey, I'm not trying to test your patience. I just don't understand why you don't do something else instead of wearing the dress?"

Naoto narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Had he actually seen a hole in her plan? "What do you mean?" she prompted.

He leaned back in his chair, looking straight at her once more. "Like, couldn't you wear a wig or glasses? Heck, even if you just ditched the hat and tie for a while _I'_d barely even recognize you."

His friend bristled. "That is not an option! It must be the dress!" How was she supposed to look like herself, but more attractive, in a wig and glasses? That would defeat the true purpose of her request!

He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "Whoa, calm down! Why're you so nervous? I was just makin' a suggestion." He looked a little surprised by her vehemence

Naoto hadn't realized how riled she was until Kanji tried to placate her. She took a deep breath and relaxed. "My apologies. It is simply that I must have the dress."

"Okay…" He looked off to the side again. He opened and shut his mouth before looking back to her, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Is there something else bothering you?" She guessed.

He shifted almost uncomfortably in his seat before responding. He probably thought she was going to get mad again. "Well, if ya wanted a dress, why come to me?"

"I assumed you would be best suited for the task." There was also the chance that she would have to come in for fittings. They would have more time alone together, and the opportunities for physical contact would increase. The whole purpose of the dress was part of her attempt to win Kanji over; having him make it simply increased her chances.

Now Kanji was beginning to look suspicious. Before, he had just been taking shots in the dark, but from th look on his face he was beginning to catch on. "Even though you could just buy one in the style you need? Or, y'know, if it really needed to be custom there's a professional dressmaker in the next town over."

"I.. felt more comfortable asking you… How did you know about the dressmaker?" Naoto added in an attempt to redirect the conversation to a safer topic.

Kanji seemed rather startled and embarrassed, despite the fact he knew Naoto didn't judge him just because her had an interest in sewing. "Uh, no reason, I just heard my Ma talking about it once…"

He looked as though he was going to go back to the prior topic, so Naoto cut in again. "…Look, if this is about compensation, I am not expecting any discounts. I fully intend to pay the entire amount."

"What? No, it ain't about that! 'Sides, I wouldn't charge ya anyway," he muttered.

"But-" She genuinely hadn't expected any sort of discount. The only reason she brought it up was to keep him distracted.

Kanji simply shrugged her protest off. "Makin' it ain't a big deal, seriously. I just don't get why you absolutely need the dress." There was a brief pause. Naoto felt a moment of horror as Kanji's eyes widened in realization and comprehension." You're not gonna try to seduce someone, are ya!?" he practically shouted.

Yes "…No." She was in trouble now.

"Naoto! Even if you're wearing a dress with those…measurements-" At this he turned an extreme shade of red, clearly embarrassed about talking about her chest size.

As uncomfortable as Kanji was, Naoto felt even more awkward. "Kanji!" Perhaps asking him to make the dress hadn't been her most well thought out idea.

"-You're not exactly an expert in flirting." He continued despite her yelp. "Rise would be better for that, and Dojima knows she would help. What's really going on?"

Instead of getting upset that he thought she was no good at flirting, Naoto tried to find a way to end the conversation. This was not going according to plan at all. "I'm afraid that's confidential."

Kanji's scowl made an appearance, much to her displeasure. He was going to start being incredibly stubborn now, and wouldn't let her go without a proper explanation."So confidential that you can tell me you need a dress for an undercover mission, but you can't tell me why? I guess technically you could say I'm involved if I'm makin' your dress. So why can't ya tell me?"

"…" She had no response. Somehow or other, she had gotten backed into a corner. What could she say?

"How come you're blushing?"

Naoto flinched. "I am not blushing… I am merely flustered. I don't know how to make you understand…" She was indeed blushing, and she was indeed flustered. The only way out of this was to tell him that she liked him (which would probably involve yet another awkward conversation where they would have to explain to each other what 'liking' meant).

His concern was obvious in his face and tone. "Um… what's with the change in tone? Naoto? Oh, I think I get it!" he said suddenly.

"You do?!" She was somewhat mortified. He had been paying very close attention to her throughout the course of the conversation, but had she really been so obvious?

"Yeah. You lost a bet with Rise, didn't ya?" There was a loud thunking noise as the detective's head made contact with the kitchen table. His reasoning had just been too unexpected and ludicrous for her not to react. "Woah, hey! You alright?" He stood, about to go over and check to see if she was alright, regardless of whether or not she replied to him.

Naoto held up a hand, indicating he should sit back down. "It's alright, Kanji." Perhaps next time she should simply slap her forehead. That had been more painful than she was anticipating.

He remained on his feet. He looked torn between listening to her and going to call the hospital. "Doesn't your head hurt? You hit it on the table pretty hard."

"My head is perfectly fine." Nothing a large dose of painkillers wouldn't be able to fix later.

He eventually sat back down, looking as frustrated as Naoto felt. "Are ya really that upset with me? I know I'm kind of slow, an' I have a hard time keepin' up with ya' but it's not like I'm tryin' to be difficult."

She felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't meant to give the impression that she was angry with him specifically. "I know. More or less, I'm frustrated with myself at this point," she clarified, hoping to make him feel better, and perhaps understand what it was she truly had been trying to say during the entire conversation.

"Huh, why's that?"

He looked less frustrated, at least. Yet Naoto couldn't bring herself to say it directly. For some reason, that made her even angrier "… I suppose it isn't all that important."

"Are we… We ain't talking about the dress anymore, are we?" Kanji ventured, once again proving himself more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

"What? Oh, yes, well, that's part of it." Naoto wasn't really focusing anymore. Why had she thought going through such a convoluted series of steps would get her a date with Kanji?

"Whatever it is, it must really be buggin' ya. You're usually, uh, what's the word? Oh, yeah, eloquent! You're usually a lot more eloquent. C'mon, Naoto, you can just tell me."

She smiled sadly, only causing him to feel more worried about her. "If I felt I could simply tell you, I wouldn't be jumping through these hurdles in such an undignified manner."

"I can't think of anythin' you couldn't just tell me."

The statement was stated with so much conviction, Naoto couldn't help responding, "…Even if I said I killed a man?"

"That…" Kanji looked completely dumbfounded. "Naoto, don't change the subject. 'Sides, you wouldn't kill someone if they didn't deserve it," he added.

"…I'm not sure whether to feel reassured by your faith in my moral character, or concerned that you would so blatantly accept the fact that I murdered someone."

He flushed once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Naoto wondered what was so different about the circumstances that he so willingly let vulnerability like that show. "Yeah, well, you can be flattered. I meant it as a compliment."

"…Thank you." She was flattered that Kanji had so much faith in her.

"So, anyway, can you just come out an' say it? Wait, it didn't actually involve seducing someone, did it? Is that why you were gettin' all flustered?"

Naoto wished he could just let the subject drop. Why did it matter so much?... Oh. Suddenly, his embarrassment and persistence made sense. They were a mirror of her own situation. "Perhaps." The corner of her lip quirked up into a smile as she formulated a new plan.

Naoto wasn't one to do things in an overly complicated manner. That was why her first plan ahd fallen apart. If she had just gone with her usual tactic of being straightforward, she could have accomplished her goal much sooner.

"Well… okay… but ya aren't givin' me a straight answer…" Naoto stood and moved around the table. "Eh, where're you goin'? Uh, Naoto?" Assured that the chair could hold their combined weight, she quickly straddled his lap. It was a bit bold, even for her, but she was out of patience. Even if she did feel somewhat awkward, it was worth it to see the expression on Kanji's face. "why're yammmmmmmf" Between letting him ask his question, telling him to be quiet and then explain herself, and kissing him, the third option seemed the most desirable.

"…"

"…"

Eventually Naoto pulled back. "You said I am usually eloquent, but occasionally I find that actions speak louder than words."

"Yeah, no kiddin'! So…" he trailed off. Naoto figured he would ask about what their relationship was now, and how things were going to be different. "Did you still want the dress?"

"Wha- No!" she almost shouted, completely taken off guard and confused as to why his mind had gone there of all places."

"Heheh, ease up, I was just kiddin'." He tried to calm her down. His arms came up and hugged her closer. "But, seriously, I didn't look when you made us go to the doc's, so I gotta know, are those actually your measurements?" It was a logical question. She was currently wearing her binding, so even though they were chest to chest, he wouldn't be able to tell. That did not make Naoto feel any better, so she pulled back slightly and gave his shoulder a good whack as punishment for the perverted comment. "Ow! Y'know, you hit like a dude!"

It wasn't meant to be a compliment, but she was pleased nonetheless. "You have no idea how fortunate you are that I find your blunt, oblivious demeanor endearing."

"Naw, I got a pretty good idea how lucky I am."


End file.
